Defying Gravity Falls
by Pinore
Summary: When Mabel Pines finds an old book in the woods, she ends up harnesting a powerful magic, but someone wants to use it for evil. Rated K plus , its meant for teens but since theres no real romance, blood and gore, or cursing, I assume its okay for kids too.
1. Books, Books, Books!

**Disclaimer I don't own Gravity Falls, if I did why would I put it on a fanfiction site? I hope you enjoy, I'd like to point out the title is a parody of Wicked by the way. I hope you enjoy, this is my second fan-fiction, and the first wasn't that good. Sorry if this isn't that well written (I'm only 12.) Sorry if these author notes are long too xD okay, heres the story:**

Dipper Pines sat in the television room of his Grunkle's Shack, with his sister, Mabel who was knitting a sweater and her pet piglet, Waddles. Dipper was engaged with his book, while Mabel was making a little sweater for Waddles.

"Done! Waddles you're gonna look so dapper in this cute little sweater!" Mabel cried scooping up her pig.

Waddles squealed as Mabel took him upstairs to try it on.

Dipper rolled his eyes and look back to his book, _Through my studies of the paranormal here in Gravity Falls- _Before he can finish the door swang open and his Grunkle Stan walked in holding a handful of cheap flyers. Dipper slamed shut the journal, and immediately stuffed it under the cushion.

"Hey, kid, wheres your sister? I need some one to hang these flyers around town."

Dipper moaned "Shes doing something with Wad-"

"Ta-da!" Mabel shouted, startling her brother. She held out Waddles, who was wearing a blue sweater with a heart on it. "Look at this little fella! Aint' he handsome?"

The pig squealed and wiggled around in Mabel's arms.

"Yeah cute," Stan said in an un-amused tone, "Now, go hang these flyers around town." He tossed her the pile of paper and some ductape.

She put down the pig. "Aw, okay." Mabel sighed and picked up the cheap hand-written flyers. "Can I trust you guys with Waddles? I don't want him getting outside-" she looked at Grunkle Stan "-again."

The old man sighed, "Yeah, yeah, I thought we settled this."

Dipper rolled his eyes.

"Okay then, later guys!" She grabbed the ductape and walked out the back door, leaving the boys alone. She walked down a dirt-path through the forest that lead directly into town. As she walked the road she tripped on a lose branch, and the flyers flew right out of her hands. "Ugghh." She growned getting back on her feet. Mabel took her dirt covered sweater off and tied it around her waist leaving a baby-blue tee-shirt.

"Stupid stick," Mabel muttered, kicking the branch over. "Now I"m stuck picking up these dumb flyers." She sighed and bent down to gather the scattered papers on the forest floor. As she was crouched over the girl noticed a faint glow in a bust along-side the path-way.

Loosing her focus she leapped over and reached into the bush, pulling out a small-but-thick leather book with a golden edge. Her eyes grew wider as she saw the rustic book. "I bet this has a bunch of odd stuff in it, like the book Dipper found!"

Before she could open it up, a flyer blew over to her, slapping her face, bringing her back to reality. Mabel stuffed the book in her pocket and continued to town, eager to get back to the Shack and show Dipper the book.

**Okay guys, what did you think? I realize its short but I have some trouble making it longer sometimes so expect each chapter to be, say 500 or so words each. You know, at least I didn't make it's so short theres no need to scroll. I may like some stories that have that for a chapter or two but really? Anyways I need at least one ****review (i said three but I'm just too excited to write more!) for the next chapter. I used the fanfiction-writing guide on fimfiction.**


	2. Witchcraft!

**You guys asked for more, so here it is. Chapter two! And NO this has nothing to do with the journals by the way! Enjoy and keep up with the reviews!** **And also sorry, I haven't updated yet, I've had a busy summer so far. Enjoy, and please favorite!**

Dipper and his Grunkle Stan sat in the television room, watching reruns of 'Duck-tective', while Mabel was out hanging Mystery Shack flyers around town.

"Or was it murder!" The translations read on the bottom of the screen.

"Hey guys!" Dipper jumped up, as his his sister snuck up behind him, "How's Waddles?" She asked.

The piglet ran into the room to greet her.

Mabel poked Dipper, "I want to show you something." She whispered in dippers ear.

* * *

Dipper and Mabel sat in the attic with the door closed.

"Okay, Mabel, what is it?"

Mabel reached into her pocket and pulled out the tiny book. Dipper's eyes widened as he stared at the strange book. "What is it?" He asked.

Mabel shrugged "I have no idea. I just found it in a bush!"

Dipper rolled his eyes and opened the book. Just their luck it was written in some weird language they couldn't understand. Dipper looked at Mabel and they both shrugged. "Wait," Mabel realized, "Maybe theres something in your journal!"

He took out the six fingered hand-book, and skimmed the pages. He then stopped, as he came across a page with a book just like the one Mabel found, illustrated on it. "Sorcery? _In the forest of Gravity Falls I have came across spell books, hidden in the woods. These books seem to be written in Korean, _Hey, I bet we can translate it to English!"

"Yeah! Keep reading."

"_Unfortunately these books can be very powerful, and if they fall into the wrong hands can be used for **evil**. _Mabel! Are you listening?!" Dipper was looking at Mabel, who was playing with Waddles. She looked up at her brother.

"Oh yeah, evil." She said refocusing herself.

Dipper continued to read the rest of the page to his sister, who got off track a few times. When they were done, Dipper ran to the drawer next to his bed.

"What are you doing?" Mabel asked.

Dipper pulled out a Korean to English dictionary. "Ah ha!" He yelled.

Mabel looked at her brother confused, "Where did you get that?"

"I read a Korean book once."

"Yeah," Mabel said with sarcastic interest, "Sure."

Dipper rolled his eyes.

**Sorry this is chapter is shorter. I need at least three reviews for the next chapter, just so I know that you guys are interested. Anyone excited for the newest episodes too? Just wondering. Like I already said: each chapter is going to be around 500 words each including author notes. Teh, whatever.**


	3. I Belieb I Can Fly!

**Chapter title: referance to episode one, when Dippers arm says 'BEWARB'. Thanks for the totes nice reviews! Yeah, I completely forgot that Candy is Korean last chapter. I would've had her translate, heheh. Anywho, onto chapter three, thanks to all your reviews! **

Mabel sat in the kitchen waiting excitedly for Dipper to finish his nerd thing. Mabel yawned, and started twilling her thumbs. _Ugh, where the heck is Dipper! I'm so bored its been all day!_ Mabel thought.

"Mabel! Mabel, I got it!" _Dipper!_

"It took all day, but was able to convert the first few chapters to English!" Dipper shouted dropping the book on the table with a few pieces of paper sticking out. "Man, there's some crazy stuff in their!"

"Really? Lemme see!" Mabel yelled trying to grab the book, but Dipper pulled it seaway before she can get it.

Dipper looked Mabel in the eyes, "Mabel, This isn't a toy! The journal was right, there's all kinds of spells in here, like levitation, summoning creatures, even these spells that can create portals!"

"That. Sounds. Awesome." Mabel said grabbing the book from her brother when he wasn't paying attention. She took out the papers and read the English translations. "Levitus De Graivitius?" Stable read aloud. Her hands and feet began glowing light blue.

"Uh Mabel?!" Dipper yelled. His sister looked down to him realizing she was beginning to float in the air!

"Woah! This is so cool!" She started to giggle.

The twins paused. They heard the door to the gift shop open. They where silent unsure who it was._ Soos!_ "Hey dudes, I hear a ruckus, so I thought-" Soos looked up, just realizing Mabel above them.

"Hey Soos!" She giggled.

"Hey, Mabel found this book in the forest and it turned out to be a magic spell book!" Dipper ran to Soos holding the book.

Soos opened up the book "Dude, I can't read any of this."

Mabel levitated her way over top of Soos. "We translated it!" She said floating down to the floor. The lights on her hands and feet faded.

"Nice," Soos said, "So, your like a witch or something?" He asked the previously floating girl.

Mabel look down at her feet and shrugged. "I guess so?"

Dipper rolled his eyes, "Your not a witch Mabel." He confirmed.

"Aww." Mabel cried.

"Oh, cause if you were it would be, like so cool. I mean you could be like some wizard, right?" Soos shrugged. "I mean, you could be like the magical mystery twin."

Dipper wasn't amused. "That sounds ridiculous."

"I thought you liked 'the mystery twins'?" Mabel said now floating over him, upside down.

"Yeah but,-" Dipper put his hand on his forehead "-when you put 'magical' over it it ruins it, and Mabel stop that!"

His sister floated back on the ground, and sighed.

**I hope untouched liked this. Woop, two chapters in one day, only cause you loved the last one. You dudes keep up the review, I need three more reviews for the next chapter! Anyways I wrote this watching Adventure Time, so I thought I'd put in a bit more dialogue and humor.**** Who is funnier than Soos? Tell me what you think, thank y'all for reading! **


End file.
